A wireless communication device, such as a router or gateway may be used in various deployments according to preferences of a user or administrator. Therefore, at different times, network environment may be different. When network environment changes, there may be disruptions in Internet connectivity. Prior art fails to disclose methods for seamlessly changing connections according to changes in network environment. Therefore, solution is required for ensuring that the wireless communication device is connected to the Internet without disruptions. Furthermore, for example, when there is a change in geographical location, a user or administrator has to manually configure the wireless communication device to use a SIM card that belongs to that particular geographical location. When there are many devices and SIM cards, it is a hassle to configure each device manually. A solution is required for automatically selecting SIM cards according to geographical location.